majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Tidwell
Ethan Tidwell (user: Batthan) is a half human and half Saiyan and an Ultimate Lifeform created by the scientist, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He was raised in a spaceship called ARK where he lived peacefully with his creator, Maria Robotnik, and Shadow the Hedgehog his "brother" who is also an Ultimate Lifeform. However, he was forced into hiding on Earth when the ARK is invaded by GUN, who wished to shut down the Ultimate Lifeform project. In Majestic Guardians, he first appeared as a proud challenger who fought the Guardian, Joey Wheeler. He eventually snapped out of his pride and later helped the Guardians fought the creatures called Evilras and the villain, Albert Wesker. He later led his own hero team, Ultimate Defenders and became the protector of a city called Nexus. He proves to be a valuable ally and friend to Terrence Silva. On one occasion he even fused with the dragon halfa to take down a demon named Janemba. He made a cameo appearance in a four-parter episode where he and his team sensed Terrence's new found power. His main rival is his teammate, the Saiyan prince Vegeta. He is revealed to have two childhood friends; Alexis Rhodes and Jill Valentine. In Majestic Guardians movie "Bio-Broly", he along with Ultimate Defender and Majestic Guardians were invited by Demona to an island to face them by using Bio-men. Just like Ash, he also has Pokemon and trained them to surpass their prevoius limitations to make them stronger, faster, and endurable like a Saiyan. Considering he has genetic materials of a Saiyan he is skilled in martial arts, ninjitsu and is able to use ki and is able to transform into a Super Saiyan and beyond. However, he also has moves inspired by the techniques in Pokemon. Since he's also an Ultimate Lifeform, he is able to harness the Chaos Emeralds and perform Chaos Control like Shadow. He also has Goku's singnature move Kamehameha due to having the cells of Goku's blood running in his veins. In"Albert Wesker's Final Bout", Ethan learned the truth that it was Wesker who murdered his parents. In rage he fought Wesker but he was in disadvantage of losing his speed when transformed into Ultra Super Saiyan, until Zoey gave him gave him the confidence to fight back then he transformed again into Super Saiyan 4 and defeated singlehandly finished him off with the Kamehameha. Then He and Vegeta did the fusion techinque to become Vegethan and finish Wesker once and for all to avenge his parents. Later on he was seen placing the flower on the tombstone of Diane Tidwell and Hugh Tidwell with Lightning, Serah, Alexis, Jill and Ash at his side. Pokemon Eelektross.png|Bolt the Eelektross Golurk.png|Crusade the Golurk Dangerwolf the Absol.png|Dangerwolf the Absol Druddigon.png|Goliath the Druddigon Hydreigon.png|Hydra the Hydreigon Kimberly the Watchdog.jpg|Kimberly the Watchdog Lancelot the Gallade.png|Lancelot the Gallade Leon the Excadrill.jpg|Leon the Excadrill Leonardo or Leo the Lucario.jpg|Leonardo or Leo the Lucario Lily the Liepard.png|Lily the Liepard Michelangelo or Mikey the Staraptor.jpg|Michelangelo or Mikey the Staraptor Raphael or Raph the Drapion (3).jpg|Raphael or Raph the Drapion Rocky the Tyranitar.jpg|Rocky the Tyranitar Scarlet the Dragonite.jpg|Scarlet the Dragonite Serpy the Serperior.png|Serpy the Serperior User748 pic101 1277550737.jpg|Shinyshock the Raichu Slasher the Weavile.jpg|Slasher the Weavile Aristical the Electivire.jpg|Static the Electivire Zebstrika.png|Stripes the Zebstrika Zorro the Bisharp.png|Zorro the Bisharp Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultimate Defender Category:Ultimate Lifeform Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Male Heroes Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Saiyans Category:OC Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Brutes Category:Comic Reliefs